DESESPERADOS POR AMOR
by Matt77
Summary: Matt se vera envuelto en una situacion incomoda, en una expo de personas que buscan parejas, solo por que olvido comprarle un regalo a Ligth...Alli encontrara a un rubio del cual se enamora y casi hace que lo maten...Para MxM Holic TE AMO CON TODO MI SER.


_**Hola, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, si Matt77…Hoy no se celebra nada especial, pero aun asi, quise escribir este loco fic, para ¿Adivinen quien?... Si, mi linda y perfecta novia MxM Holic, y asi espero recordarle lo mucho que la amo y lo importantes que es para mi, pero sobre todas las cosas, hacer que en su hermoso y perfecto rostro se forme una enorme sonrisa, pues en estos días ha estado muy atareada y la amenaza de los trimestrales, se cierne sobre ella… Así que para ti este fic mi cielo, espero que te rías un poco (aunque sea para burlarte de las tonterías que hago) y que te relajes…TE AMO! MI VIDA…**_

_**Agradecimientos: Bueno quiero darles las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un Reviews en mi última historia MxM Holic (te amo mi reina!) , Red crayón princess, Tsukino Tamashita y Angie Li (vaya logre que te enamoraras de Mello&Matt, dios, jamás me creí capaz de algo como eso, espero que te guste este fic...)**_

_**Advertencia: SOY YO!, soy un desastre así que téngame piedad y más si es por la hermosa causa de hacer reír a mi novia, por tanto si me van a lanzar tomates, que no sea tan fuerte…Segunda advertencia SOY YO! Así que no habrá escenas fuertes y todo lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación.**_

_**Disclaimer… Bueno saben que no me pertenece, saben que le peretenece a ellos, a los dioses del Olimpo, coronado con laureles y con túnicas (no vestidos) … que decidieron matar a L, Matt, Mello y Ligth.. pero aun asi los uso, para decir cuanto amo a mi novia… Asi que en resumida cuentas NO ES MIO!**_

_**PARA TI MINI MELLO… CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO, SOLO PARA TI….**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DESESPERADOS POR AMOR**

-Ok, repítanme ¿por qué tengo que estar aquí?- pregunte sentado en una silla, mientras que L, peinaba mi cabello y acomodaba mi camisa de raya. Sentía que L no era precisamente el más indicado para acomodar mi camisa y eso era porque él es un desastre!

-No sé cuantas veces tengo que repetirle que se cambie esa ropa, pareces que no tuvieras mas- Me regaño Ligth. Mientras trataba de arreglar mi pantalón.

-Ok ya basta!- grite- Ya no quiero que me manoseen ni me toquen mas, esto es extraño y yo creo que me largo- agregue poniéndome de pie, para salir del lugar cuando escuche la vos de Ligth.

-Alto Mail Jeevas- un frio recorrió mi espalda al escuchar mi nombre gritado tan a ligera- Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, dijiste que ese sería mi regalo de cumpleaños y me diste tu palabra- se hizo una pausa-Ahora cumple tu palabra- El enorme peso de esa frase cayó en mis hombros. Maldita estupidez de olvidar el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amigo demente, no podía cómprale algo del último minuto, noooo! Eso era demasiado pedir, yo debía confesarle que no tenía regalo y que en cambio le daría lo que él me pidiera. En ese instante sabia lo horriblemente perturbador y extraño que podía ser mi amigo, pero jamás pensé que me hiciera esto, es decir, paso por mi mente la posibilidad de que me obligara a caminar por los pasillos de la universidad en calzoncillos y hasta desnudo, pero jamás, jamás, JAMAS, creí que mi amigo me hiciera esto.

Me gire lentamente y trate de apelar a la nula conciencia de mi amigo L

-Ayúdame por favor- le suplique mirándolo con los ojos de cordero a medio degollar.

-Lo siento matt diste tu palabra- dijo el chico viéndome con esos típicos ojos, en los cuales se mostraba nobleza, pero a la vez una frialdad que asustaba. Me di por vencido, no quería luchar mas así que acepte mi cruel designio y tome de nuevo asiento

-Ahora te colocaremos este gafete- me dijo Ligth, colocándome un estiquer como mi nombre en el. Matt, participante número cincuenta y ocho, estoy muerto pensé.- Trata de sonreír y no meter la pata- me ordeno mi amigo- Mejor dicho no seas tú-agrego para alejarse de mí y pararse en una esquina del enorme salón que comenzó a llenarse y yo a sentirme más como un imbécil, así que solo agache la cabeza, a esperar que mi tortura comenzara…

-Bienvenido a la decimo cuarta reunión de DESESPERADOS POR AMOR-Una mujer mas operada que una miss, si esa persona existiera salió de la nada, para decir esas palabras. Las personas presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y yo me dedique a escurrirme en mi asiento para que no me vieran- Como todos los años, abrimos las puertas del hotel casino Cesar Palace, en las vegas, para recibir a jóvenes hombres y mujeres, que están en búsqueda de su pareja ideal- Dios alguien que me dé un disparo en este momento que me saque de esta tortura, grite internamente, mientras veía como reía Ligth, juro que lo matare apenas salga de esta….- Saben cómo es el mecanismo, accionare este silbato y los chicos se cambiaran a la mesa a su mano derecha, donde encontraran a una linda chica con la que podrán hablar, si sienten que hay química, tocaran la campana y se levantaran de su silla y pasaran hablar con una de nuestra promotoras. Así que suerte mis desesperados enamorados- la mujer toco el silbato y yo comencé a caminar hacia la primera mesa.

Esto era un infierno y mi regalo para Light, un viaje al Cesar Palace, a esta tonta reunión con el único fin y objetivo era conseguir una novia…

Camine lento y me senté en la silla, frente a una linda chica con el cabello castaño y piel morena, es muy agradable, eso pensé antes de que ella abriera la boca

-Te llamas matt- dijo la muchacha hablando rápidamente, como si le hubiese inyectado cafeína pura- Soy Mellissa, es un placer-

-Yo..- trate de decir algo pero la chica hablaba como una metralleta.

-Vaya eres pelirrojo, eso es extraño, porque aquí no se consiguen muchos pelirrojos. ¿De dónde eres?

-Soy..- intente responder su pregunta pero me fue imposible pues la muchacha no me dejaba hablar.

-Yo soy de San Francisco, esta algo lejos, pero vengo aquí todos los años para conseguir una pareja, pues no tengo mucha suerte… sabes …

-Ahora entiendo porque- murmure ocultando mi rostro

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto ella

-Nada,nada- conteste mientras que la chica no paraba de hablar y yo veía a la mujer que tenía el silbato, rogando que lo tocara. La mujer se llevo el pequeño aparato metálico a la boca y lo acciono.- Bingo- dije poniéndome de pie y alejándome de la chica.

-Adiós! Matt, recuerda Melissa, llámame eres muy lindo- grito la chica a todo pulmón.

Esto debe ser una extraña maldición turca, seguro hice alguna maldad en mi otra vida y algún ser superior me está castigando. Camine hacia la siguiente mesa y me encontré con una mujer morena oscura, bastante fornida para mi gusto, de hecho se le marcaba los bíceps y los pectorales, debajo de una playera muy ajustada.

-Hola- salude leyendo su gafete- ¿Letocha?.- para tomar asiento en su mesa.

-Hola Matt- respondió la chica y me miro de arriba abajo – Pondré las cosas claras Matt, busco a un hombre que me satisfaga, que sea inagotable, que tenga resistencia, no me importa la dulzura, no me importa lo tierno, solo me importa el sexo- escuchaba la mujer y quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara para lanzarme en el polo norte- Así que respóndeme Matt, ¿Cuánto es tu tiempo promedio?

-¿Tiempo promedio?- pregunte tratando de entender la pregunta.

-Si tiempo promedio que duras haciéndolo y ¿cuánto mide tu…?- Ok ya basta pensé – Bueno parece que es grande por el tamaño de tu pie- ¿Qué alguien me explique qué diablos tiene que ver mi pie con el tamaño de mi…? Ok, ok solo responde, solo hazlo..

-Vera usted todo es relativo, el promedio es una medida dispersa y en cuanto a la medida…. Pues…- respondí de la forma más educada posible

-Oh por Dios- dijo la mujer interrumpiéndome- Eres virgen- grito.

-Bueno, como lo dije todo es relativo…- trate de defenderme

-Eres un pequeño y lindo niño virgen- me volvió a interrumpir la versión femenina de King Kong

-Shhh Letocha no es necesario gritar- le suplique a la mujer

-Aquí hay un virgen!- grito al mujer y todo el salón quedo en silencio, mientras yo llevaba mi mano a mi cara y la cubría. El silbato sonó y yo me levante de la silla, corriendo a la siguiente.

Vi a una chica con lindos ojos y cabello castaño oscuro, pensé que no se veía tan mal y que las dos primeras podían ser pruebas fallidas. Me senté y suspire profundamente, para colocar una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola – salude- Claudia- leí el gafete.

-Hola Matt- me respondió la chica y comenzó a llorar, luego de lanzarse sobre mi regazo- Te llamas Matt, tu nombre comienza por M como mi ex novio Marcus.

-Vaya no lo sabía- respondí mientras la chica seguía impregnando mi camiseta de lagrimas.

-El me dejo, por mi mejor amiga… - la chica cerró su mano y comenzó a golpearme en el pecho

-Lo lamento- respondí mientras que ella dejaba de golpearme y me abrazaba, yo no sabía dónde poner mis manos.

-¿Sera que soy fea?- pregunto ella alejándose de mí y viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-No, me pareces muy linda- conteste

-Linda, así se llama mi mejor amiga- siguió con el lamento la chica y decidí que era más que suficiente así que la tome por los hombros y la aleje de mi.

-Mira Claudia, eres muy linda y creo que deberías seguir tu camino, buscar alguien más y tratar de ser feliz- la muchacha me miro fijamente y yo pensé que se calmaría, pero me equivoque.

La muchacha tomo una copa de agua que estaba en la mesa y la lanzo hacia mi cara empapándome.

-Ok- murmure mientras el agua escurría por mi cara.

-Eres un pervertido!- me grito la chica que paso del llanto a la histeria- Seguramente quieres acostarte conmigo, porque me ves que soy desvalida.

-No, en serio no quiero eso, yo solo quería ayudarte, parecía que necesitaba que te dijera eso- la muchacha levanto la mano y me abofeteo con fuerza, mientras yo veía a la mujer llevar el silbato a su boca-

- Ahora me dices que estoy desesperada- El silbato sonó y la chica cambio trescientos sesenta grados- Llámame matt- grito la muchacha, cuando me puse de pie y me aleje de su mesa, corriendo.

-Es tiempo de un refrigerio- anuncio la anfitriona, así que mojado y con mi orgullo vuelto basura camine hacia la larga fila donde los participantes esperaban para tomar algo del bufe dispuesto.

Había como unas veinte personas delante de mí, así que con mucha paciencia espere mi turno, para tomar mi plato y comenzar a servirme.

Llene mi plato, con puré de patatas, un poco de ensalada cesar y finalmente, la ultima costillita de cerdo bañada en salsa barbecue. Acerque mi tenedor hacia la costillita, cuando de la nada apareció alguien que me la quito. Hice un puchero y sintiendo la ira llenar mis venas dije.

-Oye tu- grite desesperado, mientras la persona se detenía en seco.-. En lo que va de mañana, me han hablado sin parar, mojado y me llamaron virgen, así que si no permitiré que te lleves mi costillita!- La persona se giro y pude ver su rostro. Un chico de delicadas facciones, de cabello rubio con un flequillo que cubría su perfecta frente y ojos perfectamente azules, me miraba, mientras yo trataba de sostener mi mandíbula en su lugar. Es el ser más hermoso que hubiese visto y automáticamente mi corazón latió con fuerza. El chico comenzó a caminar hacia mí y yo vi su cuerpo. Sus piernas cubiertas de un pantalón de cuero negro que se ceñía a ellas, un chaleco negro se ajustaba a su pecho dejando sus brazos delicados y perfectos sin protección y un rosario rojo, colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Acabas de decir algo?- Me pregunto con una vos muy grave que contrastaba con su físico.

-Bueno yo.. costillita…. Tú …plato- comencé a decir palabras desconectas, por dos razones, la primera el chico se acerco a mí de la forma más amenazante posible y segundo era perfecto y realmente no quería equivocarme…

-¿Perdón?- pregunto él

-Yo bueno…-suspire profundamente y extendí mi mano- Soy Matt- sonreí

-Mello- respondió él, luego de escanearme con la mirada y evitar estrechar mi mano.- ¿Qué decías sobre la costillita?

-Nada, si la quieres puedes quedártela- sonreí como un tonto, tratando de evitar que la baba, saliera de mi boca.

-Matt ¿no?... Tu eres….- dijo él chico.

-El chico virgen.- dije, agachando la cabeza, el sonrió de lado y me miro con condescendencia, para luego dar un paso y detenerse a mi lado, viendo como todas las personas comían unas lejos de las otras. Di algo matt, di algo inteligente_…_pensé- Y ¿has encontrado a alguien?

-No, aunque te advierto, que la chica de la esquina- me mostro a una muchacha que comía desesperada- Es un verdadero fastidio y la que está a un par de mesas lejos de ella- Creo que no conoce la palabra ducha.- Yo reí y le respondí.

-Bueno, ten cuidado con la chica que se llama Latocha, querrá saber el tamaño de tu….- guarde silencio y baje la mirada a esa parte de la anatomía de un hombre.- Y tratara de sacar su tamaño por tu calzado- Mello rio, como un demente y yo me sonroje, mientras él veía mis pies y arqueaba su ceja. Su sonrisa era perfecta y realmente comencé a sentir una potente atracción hacia ese chico de rubia cabellera.- Yo… bueno- Dije poniéndome muy muy serio, y haciendo de que el girara a verme, fija y lentamente. Debía invitarle un café, una cerveza, una pizza, algo, lo que fuera que me permitiría estar cerca de él.- Tal vez… si no te molesta podría invitarte….- El silbato sonó y Mello agacho la cabeza.

-Fue un placer Matt- dijo dejando su plato de lado y yo agache la mirada, sintiéndome mortalmente despreciado- Oye- agrego el chico – Si me gustaría tomar algo, pero primero deberás convencerme- Yo sonreí y deje el plato a un lado, pensando cómo demonios podría convencer a un chico que seguramente le sobran mujeres y por qué no hombres.

Lo vi caminar lentamente hacia una de las mesas y no pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada y detallar su figura. Agite mi cabeza, preguntándome ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto un pervertido?

Corrí hacia donde estaba L y Ligth, y les conté sobre el rubio sexy y les implore que me aconsejara.

El primero en hablar fue Ligth y me recomendó que le dijera que yo era una especie de Dios, que podía controlar todo y que si aceptaba salir conmigo, yo le daría el mundo completo. Escuchaba a Light mientras veía como Mello se sentaba en la mesa de Claudia la demente llorona

-Oh por dios- murmure y camine lo más rápido posible hacia la mesa contigua a ellos. El silbato sonó y Claudia automáticamente comenzó a llorar, lanzándose al regazo de Mello, que la empujaba con fuerza. Me levante de mi mesa ignorando por completo a la chica que estaba en el lugar, tome una silla y me senté en la mesa de Mello.

-Bueno, como ya te dije me llamo Matt, tengo diez y ocho y me gusta la comida chatarra- dije mientras mello me miraba como si me fuera a matar, pues él luchaba con una chica que lloraba como una demente y un chico que habla demás- Fumo, parezco chimenea, se defensa personal, fui a las olimpiadas y gane cuatro medallas de oro- No tenía la más remota idea de lo que decía, aunque para mí era muy claro lo que debía hacer y eso era impresionarlo- y creo que deberías aceptar salir conmigo, porque te tratare como un rey y podrás compartir mi imperio- Sonreí y Mello se me quedo viendo fijo y entrono sus ojos, para alejar a la chica de sí y gritarle

-Tu deja de llorar y tu déjame en paz- me grito.

Claudia comenzó a enfurecer y sabia que venía la escena del agua y la bofetada, así que de la nada me moví y me interpuse entre la chica y Mello, recibiendo toda la copa de agua en la cara y la segunda bofetada más fuerte de toda mi vida. Mi mejilla quedo roja y latiendo, mientras el silbato sonaba y Mello se burlaba de mi desgracia.

Vencido camine hacia mis amigos arrastrando los pies

-Creo que no te fue muy bien- me dijo Ligth y yo pensé que eso era más que obvio- Seguramente el complejo de dios no te sienta bien.

Suspire y me lance al suelo, dándome por vencido, cuando escuche la vos de L, que tenia la vista calvada en mello y mordida su pulgar.

-Por qué no vuelves a intentarlo, pero esta vez se solo tú- dijo L y yo suspire

-No le gustare, soy torpe y un inútil- conteste abrazando mis piernas mientras escurría de mis cabellos sendas gotas de agua.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas-contesto él-Y si quieres intentarlo mejor que sea ahora.

Levante la mirada y vi a mello caminar hacia Letocha, la mujer adicta al sexo.

-Esto no es bueno- murmure poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la mesa donde mello se encontraba. El chico le mostraba sus músculos y sus pies mientras que la mujer parecía saltar de la emoción.

Me acerque a ellos tímidamente y le dije.

-Mello yo…lo lamento- él me miro de arriba abajo – solo quería decirte que realmente me gustaría que aceptaras mi invitación a tomar o comer algo- veía al suelo y me sentía nervioso, de repente sentí como alguien me tomaba de la camisa y me levantaba del suelo, para zarandearme con violencia.

-Niño virgen, él es mío- rugió la mujer y yo me sentí muy muy pequeño

-Si, tal vez soy virgen- respondí tratando de zafarme del agarre de la furiosa mujer- Pero él me gusta y daría mi vida por él, aunque no lo conozca mucho- dije

-Tú!- la mujer levanto uno de sus enorme mano y la cerro para conectarme un golpe directo a la cara, yo cerré mis ojos y solo espere el impacto… Cuando el silbato sonó y la mujer me soltó y así caí en el suelo de rodillas frente al rubio que me miraba con cierta curiosidad.

Saco una barra de chocolate de uno de sus bolsillos y sin mediar palabra se giro y comenzó a caminar lejos de la mesa y de mí.

Suspire y me dije a mi mismo que al menos lo había intentado, cuando escuche la vos del chico.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto deteniendo su paso y mirándome de reojo. Yo me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar detrás de él, cual perro faldero. Vi como mello se arrancaba el estriquer de la chaqueta y se lo pegaba en la espalda de un incauto, para salir de la sala y caminar hacia uno de los elevadores, mientras yo luchaba por mantener el paso. Di unos cuantos pasos más y entre al elevador, que era solo para nosotros dos.

Mello marco el penthouse y mordió con fuerza su barra de chocolate, mientras yo sudaba y me faltaba el aire por el exceso de ejercicio.

-Así que darías tu vida por mí- Pregunto el chico sin verme.

-Bueno, yo… Si- conteste sonriendo para luego agachar la cabeza – Eres lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida, casi, casi como un ángel y …- trate de terminar de decir algo cuando sentí que el ascensor detuvo su marcha a mitad de camino. Me asuste un poco y me tome de los pasa manos del ascensor, levante la mirada y vi a mello con la mano derecha justo sobre el botón de alto, del ascensor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte.

-¿Te duele tu mejilla?- me pregunto, evadiendo mi pregunta, mientras su tono de vos cambio, casi a un siseo- Esta muy roja- agrego y trague grueso cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y como su mano rozo mi mejilla-No debiste defenderme

-Estoy bien…- conteste sonriendo y tensándome como una tabla, por el tímido contacto insinuante del chico- Solo quiero conocerte, saber que te gusta y que no- conteste mientras mi piel se volvía de gallina.

-Bueno te diré lo que me gusta.- Comenzó a acariciarme lenta y mortalmente-Me gusta el chocolate- volví a tragar grueso cuando sus manos rodeaban mi cuello para susurrar en mi oído – Me gustas tú- sus labios entraron en contacto con mi mejilla herida y mi sangre comenzó a hervir, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Yo…- no pude decir media palabra, pues sentí los labios de mello sobre los míos, en un beso muy MUY intenso…Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo atraje hacia mi mientras el bajo sus manos y la metió dentro de mi camisa y comenzó acariciarme…. Estaba en un mundo perfecto, en el mundo de mello….

No puedo decir mucho mas, solo que después de una hora y media salimos del ascensor y desde entonces, jamás, jamás, JAMAS, me he separado del chico rubio y sexy que conocí en la expo de DESESPERADO POR AMOR.

* * *

_**Hola!.. sé que me quedo muy mal no me griten no es necesario… La idea es un poco loca y realmente no sé de donde la saque.. Pero este como todos mi fic está dedicado a mi perfecta y hermosa novia MxM Holic…No es un lemon y ni si quiera se cómo definirlo, digamos que algo que escribió Matt77, para regalárselo a su novia… En fin, si les gusto dejen un reviews, si no le gusto, los comprendo!... Pero si quieren leer algo realmente bueno pasen por los fic de Holic y al fic que escribimos juntos como Ourplacetolove… Sin más que agregar, se despide Matt77, con una peste fatal que no se me quiere curar….TE AMO MINI MELLO**_


End file.
